


Tuesdays and Forgotten Kisses

by Khoshekh42



Series: Destiel Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/Khoshekh42





	1. Chapter 1

Angel with a shotgun, fighting till the war's won, I don't care if Heaven won't take me back. Cas paid no notice to the song blaring out of the radio as Sam sat up. He glanced over at the radio, "What is this song anyway?" Cas didn't answer, instead his attention was diverted to Dean waking up and noticing that Cas was sitting in a chair by the end of the bed. "Dude, have you been watching us all night? That's creepy." Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed, "I'm gonna go brush my teeth. Pee. Take a shower." He grabbed the bag with his toothbrush, and walked into the restroom, closing the door behind him. Sam was still looking at the radio. Sometimes to win, you've got to sin. Don't mean I'm not a believer. Cas tuned off the radio with a flick of his hand. Sam turned to look at him, "So any leads on the wraith?" They'd found evidence of a wraith in the small town in Minnesota, and Cas had offered to help. Cas looked up, "Yeah, I think it's one of the staff at the shop, Ally Jones. I checked the store, made sure that nobody touched me, so that the wraith couldn't deflect the blame off of herself and on to somebody else like the one did with Dean. I definitely saw that she was the wraith. Unfortunately I think she noticed me. We'll have to be careful." Dean was coming out of the shower, sliding on a shirt as he listened to the last bit of what Cas had to say, "Okay, so we'll go to the shop after we eat breakfast. I'm starving."

Cas reluctantly agreed to go down to a diner for breakfast, even though he had no interest in eating. He was still an Angel after all. As he entered the café, a light haired man ran straight into him, "Watch where you're going! I'm walking." He walked off annoyed. Dean just shook his head, "Ignore him." They sat down at the booth, but Cas didn't even bother to pretend like he was interested in the menu. Instead he looked at the other people in the restaurant. The couple that was sharing the blueberry pancakes, the woman flirting with her waiter, the man sitting alone in the corner booth eating his pancakes with maple syrup. Dean's fingers snapped in front of his face, "Cas? You still there?" Cas nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"I asked you a question. What's the plan? Just walk into the store wielding a sliver knife, and stab the son of a bitch?" The waitress arrived with the Winchester's coffee, so Dean stopped talking about the case. She leaned forward to put Sam's coffee in front of him, and as she did so, Dean's coffee slid forward, and spilled all over Dean's shirt, the ceramic mug shattering on the table. "Oh shit!" Cas wasn't entirely sure whether it was Dean or the waitress who said this. Probably both. Dean leapt up, swiping his hands over his drenched shirt, "Aw crap! I'm gonna go get a new shirt on." Sam didn't seem to have gotten too much coffee on his shirt, just a small bit on his jacket, which he was trying to wipe off with a couple napkins. Cas had surreptitiously cleaned his trenchcoat, which had been spattered with coffee just moments before. Sam scoffed lightly once the waitress had (apologizing profusely) cleaned up what was on the table, "Well, it's not good when we haven't even had breakfast, and you can already tell that the day's not going to be a good day." Dean came back with a new shirt and a scowl.

Once they'd finally finished their breakfast, Cas was in a hurry to get to the hospital to talk to Ally Jones, hopefully confirming that she was the wraith, and killing her. He generally seemed to be in a hurry these days, with the situation in Heaven getting worse almost daily, he always seemed to be going somewhere. But Dean had asked him to work one case with them again, and Cas obviously couldn't just say no to that. Dean insisted that they walk, he said something about just popping up at the store with no warning might make the wraith suspicious. But Sam could tell that he just wanted to spend some time with Cas since he barely got to see him anymore. They got to the store without much problem, Dean had nearly ran into a little kid crossing the road to get his soccer ball, but otherwise nothing happened.

The shop was small, but it definitely was high-end. Cas couldn't see a piece of jewelry that was less expensive than $150. They made their way to the manager's office, "Sir, do you know where one of your employees is right now? Ally Jones?"

"No, she didn't show up for work today. I assume she's at home. Why? Is she a suspect? You think that she killed James? No, she and James were always good friends. The only reason I'm not taking money out of her paycheck for missing work is because I assume that she's at home greiv-" There was a loud scream from the main store area, "O my God, he's got a gun!"

"Nobody move!" At this point Sam and Dean burst through the door to the manager's office, back into the main part of the store. Sam raised his hand towards the man who had now pulled his gun on the rest of the store. "Sir. Just put the gun down. Nobody wants this. Nobody has to get hu-" The gunshot rang though the store, and Sam fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around his head. Dean roared, pulling out his own gun, just to have the man who'd shot Sam shoot him in the chest as well. He fell to the ground, with his gun falling to his side, and his arm draped over Sam's dead form. The stench of fresh blood was thick in the air. Cas flew over to the man with the gun, too angry, too heavy with grief to care about people seeing him flying. He pressed his hand on the criminal's forehead, hissing into his face as he dropped, "You killed my friends, and now I am angry. You. Will. PAY." The man fell to the ground in a bright flash of light, just as dead as the bodies of Cas's friends. Cas rushed back over to Sam and Dean, "Dean." His voice choked, as if he only now realized what had happened, "Dean. I'll drag you out again. I don't care if it takes a hundred years. I'll drag you out. You and Sam both. I promise." Tears were running down Cas's cheeks, and this was a new feeling for him. Grief. Terrible, terrible grief. He closed his eyes to gather his thoughts, and suddenly, he couldn't feel the quickly cooling body in his hands, nor the still warm blood soaking into his pant legs. He couldn't smell the acrid smell of gunfire, nor the sickening smell of blood. He couldn't hear the screaming. He was in a chair. Angel with a shotgun, fighting till the war's won, I don't care if Heaven won't take me back.

"What is this song anyway?"

"Dude, have you been watching us all night? That's creepy."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stared at Cas for a moment this time, "You okay? It looks like you're... I dunno, like in shock or something. You sure you're okay?" Cas nodded, avoiding Dean's concerned gaze, instead looking down at the tan carpeting on the floor. He thought about the same colored pale tile of the floor of the jewelry shop. Sam's red shirt crumpled beside his bed was too much, too lie the pooling blood that had surrounded the brothers back in the shop. He flew off without any warning. He went up to his favorite Heaven. That eternal Tuesday afternoon. It was a lovely garden really, and it helped him relax. Though, if it could help him relax after this... well, Cas just wasn't sure about that. It took a few minutes to get his thoughts in order. He thought about it logically. It obviously wasn't a dream... but some sort of illusion? Unless this was an illusion. He was still at the jewelry store. He quickly flew back to the hotel room, to find himself staring into the eyes of an anxious Dean. "Cas? You alright?" Cas took a step forward, reaching his hand out tentatively. He rested his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean was solid. He felt real enough. Then maybe the time at the jewelry shop had been an illusion? But he could definitely remember feeling Dean's lifeless body in his arms. He remembered that too well. He looked up into Dean's eyes, worried green on awestruck blue. He saw that Dean's face had gone red from Cas's contact, and he quickly brought his hand off of Dean's shoulder. Sam interrupted, hoping to take away some of the awkwardness of the situation. "Uh, so... did you get anything on the case?" Something clicked in Cas's mind, he'd found the perfect excuse for why he would've suddenly flew off. "Yeah. She works at the store, her name is Ally Jones. Definitely the wraith. She did see me, and I think she suspects me. She'd not at the store now, she'll be at her house. 593 Palm Elm Street. That's why I left. To see if she was at the store." Dean beamed, and Cas could see the relief slide off of him. Cas was glad that he'd come up with the lie. He didn't like it when Dean worried about him.

They walked down to the breakfast area. As Cas walked through the door, the same light haired man nearly crashed into Cas, but Cas was able to jump quickly to the side. He stared at the light haired man as if he'd suddenly turned blue, and the man just glared at him angrily. Dean pulled him forward, "Ignore him. He's probably just-" Cas tuned out, looking around at the people in the diner. The couple that was sharing the blueberry pancakes, the woman flirting with her waiter, the man sitting alone in the corner booth eating his pancakes with maple syrup. Just the same as yesterday. "Cas? You still there? I asked you a question." Everything was the same. Everything was exactly the same as yesterday. Cas looked at Dean, "The plan... right. I guess we should go to her house, I'll wait in the car, she'd recognize me." The waitress came up with their coffee. She started to hand Sam his coffee, and Cas's hand shot forward to catch the coffee cup before it had the chance to spill all over the table. Dean grinned sloppily, "Nice reflexes!" Sam looked at him strangely before shaking his head. Cas just handed Dean his coffee, and the waitress thanked him before walking off. They eventually got their breakfast (Breakfast burrito for Sam, and stack of pancakes for Dean. Just the same as yesterday), and ate it, discussing their plans for what was going to happen with the wraith.

They got to 593 Palm Elm Street around the same time that they would've gotten to the jewelry store, if Cas hadn't told them to go to her house. Cas hid in the back of the Impala while Dean and Sam walked up to the door of the house. Cas felt something stir in his stomach. He didn't like letting Dan and Sam go into this without him my their sides. It was dangerous. Cas knew that thinking like this was irrational. They'd been doing this for a good amount of time before he came along, and... well it's not like he could say that they hadn't died, because by that point they'd both died respectively. But they were fine in the end. And he hadn't been kidding when he said that he would search in Hell for more than a hundred years for both of them if they died. Ally Jones answered the door. Cas couldn't hear what they were saying until she pointed at the car angrily, and started to walk over, "You!" She spat, "You told them who- WHAT I am!" Cas flew to the outside of the car, which obviously startled her, but then she smirked, "Angel, huh? So I can't kill you. But I can-" She plunged the spike on her hand suddenly into the side of Dean's head. Somebody screamed, and Cas didn't know whether it was him, or Sam, or both. He saw the light go out of Dean's eyes for the second time in less than 24 hours. Angel with a shotgun, fighting till the war's won, I don't care if Heaven won't take me back.

"What is this song anyway?" Sam stretched just like he did every day. Cas let out a relieved, yet nervous laugh. Dean ignored it, "Dude, have you been watching us all night? That's creepy." Cas ignored him just like he did on the first day. Instead he walked over to Dean, who had stood up (probably just about to say 'I'm gonna go brush my teeth. Pee. Take a shower.'), but instead Cas hugged him, grinning into the shirt that Dean had worn to bed that night. He felt Dean stiffen under his embrace, yet Cas still didn't let go. Finally Dean patted him awkwardly on the back, "You okay...?" Only when Cas broke away from the hug did he hear Sam's snickering from the corner. Dean shot him a look.

"I'm fine Dean. It's just... good to see you." Dean nodded, a trace of concern in his eyes, "Listen, I've got to pee. You know, take a shower, brush my teeth..." Dean hurried off towards the restroom as Sam asked him if there was anything new on the case. Cas froze at mention of the case, "Uh.. there is no case. It's not a wraith. Just coincidence." Cas nearly winced at the bad lie. Sam looked at him strangely, but shrugged all the same. "Great." He smirked, "No chance I'll tell Dean before he gets out of the shower. Otherwise he'll just take up all of the hot water. I'll actually shower then. Wasn't planning to, wanted to get a nice early start on the day. But now that there is no case..." Cas could tell that he was just talking to avoid talking about him hugging Dean. He knew how it must look in Sam's eyes... what with the whole thing with their conversation at the bar during the Jinn fiasco... but it wasn't like that... no. Not at all. Dean came out of the shower, avoiding Cas's eye. Sam slipped in, "Oh, Dean? No case. Wasn't a wraith." Dean stared angrily at Sam, "Dude! Not cool! I took a short shower so that we wouldn't be late!"

"Yeah, and I want to actually take a shower, you would've taken all of the hot water!" Sam's voice echoed from inside the bathroom. Cas could hear the shower head turn on again. Just as Dean turned to look at Cas, his eyes darting from his deep blue eyes to his lips, there was a series of thuds from the shower, and a shout of pain before the only noise was from the water coming out of the shower head. Dean snapped his attention towards the bathroom door, "Sam? You okay?" No answer, and a chill settled in Cas's chest.

"Sammy? Sam!" Dean opened the door, and Cas got a glimpse of a puddle of red before the inevitable came. Angel with a shotgun, fighting till the war's won, I don't care if Heaven won't take me back. Cas knew what it was, just not why, or who. This was some sort of sick time loop, one where either Sam, or Dean, or both died every day. The same day. An eternal Tuesday. Now wasn't that ironic.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is this song anyway?" By this time, Cas was really beginning to get annoyed by Sam saying that every morning. And Dean saying "Dude, have you been watching us all night? That's creepy." It was the 84th Tuesday. But he let it all pass. He figured that if he ever got to Wednesday, then the time loop would end. He stood by the door. Sam looked at him strangely, "Is-" Cas cut him off finishing the sentence (because he'd heard it twenty times already), "Is everything okay? It looks like you're guarding the door? Are you expecting us to start going crazy and trying to escape?" Cas sighed heavily, and muttered under his breath, "I think that I'm the one that's going crazy."

"... Cas? What are you doing? Why are you going crazy?" The concern in Dean's face as he said that made Cas smile. He hugged him because there was nothing else that he could do. He broke away, smiling softly at Dean, "But you keep me sane." Sam snorted. He'd been watching the pair as he entered the restroom. Dean placed his hand on Cas's cheek, looking gently down into Cas's eyes. Sam came out of the bathroom, and upon seeing them, froze (Whoa, private moment). There was confusion on Cas's ace, as if he really didn't know what was going on. Sam started to edge quietly towards the door so that Dean could do what he had to do in private. But that was his fatal mistake. He wasn't watching where he was going, tipped over his duffle, and landed on the knife propped up against the wall. Dean spun around in fright, "Cas! Heal him!" As he turned to look at Cas, Cas just shook his head, smirking lightly. This seriously looked like one of those things that Fate would set up. The only thing that was weird about this time was Dean. Cas had no idea what Dean had been doing. Angel with a shotgun, fighting till the war's won, I don't care if Heaven won't take me back.

"What is this song anyway?"

"Dude, have you been watching us all night? That's creepy." Cas sighed heavily. Dean got up to go into the restroom. And Cas stood up abruptly, wanting to change something, whether it turned out to be important or not. "No. Let Sam go first. You've gone first every other day." Sam didn't ask any questions, slipping past Dean, and shouting from inside from this tiny bathroom, "I'm using all the hot water!"

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!" Dean sat back down on his bed, stretching, "What do you mean I go first every other day?" Cas looked at him, making up a lie on the spot, "Uh, well, you're always the first into the shower, and I decided to let Sam have a chance to take a shower. He probably wouldn't have otherwise, because you'd taken all of the hot water."

They got down to breakfast later than usual, he'd stalled them just to see what would happen. The got down an hour later than they normally did. Cas avoided running into the light haired man, and he did his routine check of the people in the diner. The couple that was sharing the blueberry pancakes, the woman flirting with her waiter, the man sitting alone in the corner booth eating his pancakes with maple syrup. Nope, nothing different. He caught the coffee cup. ("Nice reflexes!", and the odd look from Sam.). They got their food, (breakfast burrito for Sam, and pancakes for Dean.) They discussed the case ("There is no case. It's not a wraith."). Cas could handle the strange deaths by shower, or death by razor (Dean had slit his throat with his razor while talking to Sam once), but he couldn't take the violent deaths like they'd had on the first couple of days. Then a car crashed through the window of the booth. Angel with a shot- "What?!" Cas shouted. "A car! Seriously?" won, I don't care if Heaven won't take me back. Dean looked at him worriedly, as did Sam. (Well, that was one way to get them to not say their usual morning lines). "Sam. You go in first. I want to talk to Cas. He's... worrying me." Well that was new. Sam nodded in an 'I'll be out quick, I'm worried about him too' manor.

"Cas, are you alright? You seem kinda stressed." Cas looked at him, "What? No, I'm fine. Just... remembering something... from earlier. I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Dean." Dean was still looking at him worriedly. He'd stood up to get things out of his bag, so that he'd have them ready when Sam came out of the restroom. Then Cas did something that he hadn't done on any other day.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas stood up, and Dean looked over at him curiously. Cas nervously glanced everywhere but Dean's face, "I'm sorry for this, Dean... but I have to do it. And now is better than Wednesday." He walked over to Dean, and quickly (whether that was before he could chicken out or before Dean could pull out) put his hand to the back of Dean's head, and he kissed him. He kissed him because he wouldn't remember it tomorrow. He kissed him because he'd wanted to do it since Dean stabbed him and shot at him. He kissed him because he had to. The only thing was, Dean didn't pull away. He didn't leap back in disgust like Cas expected him to. Dean dropped his bag in surprise.

When Sam walked out of the bathroom, he didn't really know what he was expecting to see. But what he did see definitely wasn't it. What he saw... well, he wasn't expecting it, but he wasn't technically not expecting it either. What he saw, was Dean pinning Cas up against the hotel room wall, kissing him passionately. He dropped the bag with his toothbrush in it. It fell on his duffle (the same one that he'd tripped over earlier), landing on a knife than projected itself up into the air... and embedded itself in the side of Sam's neck. Angel with a shotgun, fighting till the war's won, I don't care if Heaven won't take me back. ("What is this song anyway?") Cas just stared ahead of him in amazement. How...? He didn't particularly care though. ("Dude, have you been watching us all night? That's creepy.")He smiled, and told Sam to go into the bathroom first. He walked over to Sam's duffle, and dragged it over to the other side of the room. And he made a repeat of yesterday.

This time, when Sam walked out of the bathroom and dropped his bag, it just fell with a definitive clunk. Dean waved him out of the room without un-attaching his face from Cas's. Sam walked down to the diner alone, slightly shocked, but happy all the same.

Now when the man sitting alone in the corner booth eating his pancakes with maple syrup saw Sam walk into the diner alone, he really wasn't sure what was going on. See, he had seen what had happened the past 74 times that they actually made it down to breakfast (occasionally, it seemed, Cas tried to trap the pair in the room, hoping that they wouldn't get hurt if they were locked away safely in their room. This, of course, was a stupid hope. They were going to die anyway), and never before had Sam come down alone. He stared curiously at him, before beckoning him over to his booth. Sam looked at him, confused, but sat down nonetheless. The man with the pancakes with maple syrup looked at him, "I saw that you came here with other people. Where are they?" Sam looked at him suspiciously, but he seemed too deep in his thoughts to actually think too hard about why this man would be asking him about Dean and Cas. "Uh... well, you know when there's something that you expect to happen at some point, but that point is always sometime in the future?" Now it was the man in the booth's turn to stare at the other like he was crazy. "Uh, sure. I'm gonna go with sure. That seems like the best answer here."

"Well, so there's this thing. And... I knew that at some point, it would probably happen, but when I thought about it, it was always going to be sometime way in the future. I expected it to happen, but... just not now. You get what I mean?"

"Uh... yeah. But what happened? Why aren't they with you? You came down here alone. I know they're not dead so what's up!?" The man seemed to be getting impatient. Sam looked at him oddly, but something about the man made him seem trustworthy. And it wasn't like Sam was giving him his deepest secrets. "So, you know, I wake up this morning and Cas, that's my friend tells me to take a shower first, usually that's Dean, my brother. You know, older brothers." The man smiled, and nodded knowingly. Sam continued, not really sure why he was telling some random man at the diner what was happening. Or their names. But he continued anyway, "So, it was kinda weird that Cas was telling me to take a shower first, but then I walk out of the shower and... my brother, well... he's got Cas, you know, pinned up against the wall."

"No. NO!" The man scooted forward on his seat, and he was grinning, "HA! Ooh... Cassie. This was not how I thought that you'd take advantage of this..."

"What are you talking about?" Sam seemed to have gone from trusting the man, to distrusting him in a matter of fifteen seconds. The man shook his head, not even paying attention to Sam anymore. He leaned back." Well, I always thought that I'd be the one to get those two together... but this. This is not why I did this..." He seemed to have forgotten that Sam was there, and Sam wasn't going to be reminding him. If he could get any idea of who this guy was then he wasn't about to just let that chance go. "We-ell, then. Dean and Cas. The Righteous man and his Angel. Isn't that just adorable? Ironic though... that I put him in the loop to get him to get used to his favorite humans dying... but this. This is just the jackpot isn't it. And no, I haven't just forgotten about you Sammy." Sam glared at him, "How do you know my name? I never told you my name. How do you know who we are? And what you mean by loop?"

"Inquisitive aren't we? Well, I already knew that didn't I? Loop, time loop! And Sam... I know you because I helped you out when I shouldn't have. And that's kinda how I know your name too. As for who I am... Well-"


	5. Chapter 5

The man who sat at the corner booth eating his pancakes with maple syrup every day grinned at Sam, and his appearance wavered. And in front of Sam sat the Archangel Gabriel. And Sam promptly tried to kill him. Because suddenly, Sam understood it all. He understood the 'loop', he understood that Cas only kissed Dean (because Dean would never have made the first move) because Dean wouldn't remember any of it the next day, he understood that Gabriel was a little-

"Hey now!" Gabriel shouted, drawing the attention of most of the other people in the diner. "No need to kill me! You know you can't, you don't have an Angel blade. Sammy- sorry, sorry, Sam just... hear me out. You won't even remember any of it tomorrow, so I can tell you anything! Nope, wrong thing to say then. How 'bout, I'll tell you everything? Please don't try to kill me. I might not actually die, but it'll still be painful- WHOA! Whoa, whoa, whoa- let's not get the demon knife out. And- there." They were standing on the street outside of the diner. Sam shoved the knife back into his pocket. "Right. You'd have a damn good explanation for this. Now. Explain, or I will run you through with this knife so many times that you won't have any body to rebuild." Gabriel laughed nervously, glancing around, "He. He he. Right, then. Um. Well, I put Cas in a time loop so that... he would get used to you dying. Just the same as when I put you in the time loop." Sam stared at him. "Nope. There's more, and you can tell me, because I won't remember any of it tomorrow right?" Gabriel considered it, then nodded. "Fine. Remember Crowley?" Sam nodded, glaring suspiciously at Gabriel, "No, first. How are you alive?"

"Oh. Of course. Right. Uh, well when Kali killed me, I wasn't actually me. I actually had a total of three different illusions at that hotel. There was the one that Kali killed, the one that was used to distract Luci, then the one that Luci killed. So... yeah. But so you remember Crowley. He didn't die. The bones that Cas burned weren't Fergus MacLeod's. And... I'm sorry... but it wasn't an accident. And now... they're working together. They're trying to find Purgatory." Sam just gaped at Crowley. "You've got to be kidding me. Cas? Working with Crowley of all people?" Gabriel just looked at Sam sadly, "He really does think that it's the only way to defeat Raphael. The time loop... that's to tell him that it's not going to work. Listen, Sam. I'm an Archangel, you know that, but you've never really seen me when I'm trying to fight someone. You've never seen me do that before. And even I probably couldn't defeat Raphael. He's too powerful. I can't. And think now, of Cas. He's just a normal Angel, with absolutely nothing compared to Raphael. The only reason that he's still alive, is because he's fighting for you. He's fighting for Dean. So yeah. He's desperate, Sam. I'd be too. I just need to tell him that opening freaking PURGATORY isn't going to work. Sam, do you know what Purgatory is? Besides being where all the vampires and werewolves and creatures go when you kill them. You know what Purgatory really is?" Sam looked at Gabriel, and shook his head.

"It's a cage. It's a cage to hold something more evil than anything that you've ever been up against. A cage to hold things that are stronger, more powerful, and smarter than anything that you've ever been up against before. And you've gone up against Lucifer. These things that Purgatory hold, they're called Leviathans. They're monsters from the beginning of time. Leviathans are smart. They could turn your entire species into glorified cattle in less time than a couple lifetimes. Human lifetimes. And think. They've been stuck in Purgatory pretty much since humans were invented, cause Dad didn't like them messing up his experiments. And Dad couldn't just kill them like he should've, no, he decided to trap them so that they couldn't get out. He decided to trap them so that they couldn't eat every one of you puny people before you'd even learned that people died. You were basically food in a bag back then. Anyway, you think that Lucifer's cage is bad? You think that that's nice protection? Cause you know what, for Luci, Dad created a cage. A layer of Hell that was worse than all of the others so that an Archangel couldn't escape it. Hell, two Archangels couldn't even escape. Two Archangels, and two humans can't escape the cage. Even if they all work together. Anyway... what was I talking about ? Oh, right. Dad made a cage for Luci. But for the Leviathans? No, for the Leviathans, he created an ENTIRE FRICKIN' DEMENSION! And now they're pissed. Because, if you think that Luci didn't want to go back to his room once he escaped, then you don't know the meaning of the phrase. No, they've been trapped in there for millennia. And if you know the pair, Cas and Crowley, you know that they're both going to end up trying to screw each other over. And Cas is gonna win, and then he's going to consume five million souls from purgatory. Plus maybe 'bout a dozen Leviathans that will definitely take the opportunity to get out of Purgatory. Then I think that Cas'll try and put the souls back once he's smited Raphy's ass. That is, if he hasn't already gone mad with power. And, then, whether or not Cas tries to put them back, the Levis'll escape, and then the reign of terror will have begun. The head will start looking for the tablet, and you should be certain that they will find it, and destroy it before you can get to it. And then we'll all get eaten. Do you like the sound of any of that?" Sam stared at him, with no expression whatsoever.

"Yeah. That's right. It's a great piece of shit."


	6. Chapter 6

Angel with a shotgun fighting till the war's won, I don't care if Heaven won't take me back, ("What is this song anyway?"-"Dude, have you been watching us all night? That's creepy.") I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have. ("I'm gonna go brush my teeth. Pee. Take a shower.") And I wanna live not just survive tonight. Sometimes to win, you've got to sin. Don't mean I'm not a believer. (Sam could tell that Cas was listening to the words of the song, and he kept quiet.) And Major Tom will sing along, yeah they still say I'm a dreamer. They say before you start a war, you'd better know what you're fighting for. Well baby you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier's what I'll be. I'm an Angel with a shotgun fighting till the war's won I don't care if Heaven won't take me back... Cas turned off the radio.

Cas had gone back to grinning by the time that Sam had gone in to take a shower (Cas had told him not to slip (that seemed to work to make sure that Sam didn't fall and die in the shower) and that there was no case). Dean looked at Cas curiously. "Dude, you look like you just got laid."

"Mm." Dean started at him, "Did you just get laid?" Cas still just responded by grinning and saying, "Mm."

"Oh my God!" Dean started grinning. "Ha! Come on, Cas. Who?" Cas's snorted considering who was asking him this. There were a couple more minutes of interrogation before Sam came out of the bathroom. "So what are we going to- Dean, what are you grinning about?"

"Cas got laid last night!" Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean, you're probably just making assumptions because Cas didn't answer a question with a definite 'yes', or 'no'." Dean scoffed, but he knew that what Sam said was probably right. He stood his ground anyway. "Come on Cas, tell him. Tell him that I wasn't lying when I said that,"

"Dean... was not lying." Sam nearly dropped his things, his eyes widening. "Really?" Cas just nodded. Dean continued his interrogation. "Are they at this hotel?"

"Yes."

"What are they wearing?" Cas glanced up slightly, "Oh, grey shirt, green jacket. Nothing that they think is too special."

"So you know them well?" Cas nodded, "Oh, yes. Very well. I think that I know them better than I know anyone else." Dean's shoulders drooped nearly imperceptibly, but Sam noticed the movement. He also noticed Dean's grey shirt. And green jacket.

"But I thought that you knew me best."

"He does." Sam spoke, looked at Cas, somewhat confused. "Cas, he's wearing a grey shirt, and a green jacket. What's going on?" Cas sighed, as Dean had frozen. Cas shifted slightly nervously in his chair. "I- there's this thing. I don't know who's doing it... but-. You know how today is Tuesday?"

"Oh SHIT!" Now it was Cas's turn to look confused. "Sam, I don't think that you know what's going on here, there's no way-"

"Oh shit. Lemme guess, when you said don't slip in the shower this morning, that meant, don't slip and fall in the shower or else you will die?"

"Sam I don't underst-"

"Time loop, Cas! It's a friggin' time loop! Oh... How many days?"

"This is the 88th. But- How do you know?" Sam sighed, not wanting to go back and think about his own experience with time loops, "Well, it was a while back, before Dean went to Hell, and I was trapped in a time loop where every day Dean died. It turned out to be Gabriel- obviously it can't be him this time, he died- but he was trying to send me a message. Think, Cas, think about what happens in the loop, and try to figure out what someone would be trying to convey through that."

I don't know, Sam. I- no. No, no, no, no, no. No. He's not powerful enough. Oh, God!" Suddenly Cas leapt up and started making things appear, setting them up, and chalking things in on the floor.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean sounded concerned. Sam just put a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him not to say anything.

Cas continued arranging things, chalking in more things. But finally, just as Cas began chanting, Sam figured out what he was doing. He was summoning a demon. Sam figured that it had to be a very powerful demon, if Cas thought that they would have any chance of being able to trap them in a time loop. His thoughts were interrupted by Cas throwing something into the bowl. There was a flash of bright light.

"What in bloody Hell, Cas? I thought that the entire point of being dead was bloody well STAYING HIDDEN! Not summoning me!"

"Crowley?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes, Crowley. I think that we're both confused here. See, what I don't get here, is why Castiel, summoned me. Care to explain." Cas picked the demon knife up off of the table, pointing it at Crowley's throat. "We both know what's going on here. What I don't know, is how you got hold of the extra power to make it happen."

"You know, part of the deal was that I wouldn't kill you, and you wouldn't kill me. And as an assurance that you wouldn't kill me, because we both know that you desperately want to. So if you kill me, then I'll send hundreds of my boys to have a not- so- friendly chat with your boys. How do you like the idea of that?" Cas stepped forward, "Yeah, but you know what? I don't really care anymore. If you were to send your demons to kill them, I wouldn't raise a finger to help them. And I think that you know why."

"Cas. What the Hell? Deal? Crowley? You made a deal with Crowley? This isn't how we do things." Crowley leaned out from behind Cas so that he could see Dean, "Sorry, Squirrel, but it kind of is how you do things. John and Azazel? You and one of my crossroad demons? Sam and the same crossroad demon? You see, you boys are all tripping over each other just to be the next in line for sacrifice. But Cas here, he's smart enough not to make an actual demon deal, we shook hands. No kissing involved, so don't get jealous."

"I'm not-!"

"Dean! Why aren't we asking the more important question here? Uh, why is Crowley alive?" Sam threw himself into the argument, trying to get some answers before one of them killed another. Probably Dean killing Crowley. Sam just wanted answers. "Listen. I think that we'd all like some answers here, and it looks like Cas understands everything right now. So let's just stop arguing, stop trying to kill each other, and let Cas explain. Thank you." Cas shifted nervously, and Crowley lowered the knife with his finger while Cas was distracted. He glared at Crowley when he realized what he was doing, bringing it back up to his neck. "I summoned you because I want answers. I want to know why you're doing all of this. I just don't get it."

"Doing all of what? All I've done today is... make a deal, work on our project, torture a couple souls, and drink some scotch. Very typical day if you ask me. So I don't get why you decide to summon me here, allowing your PETS to see me. You are atypical thing here! Not me. So I'd like answers from YOU!" Cas stared at him, appearing slightly surprised that Crowley genuinely didn't appear to know what was going on. "But- the time loop. That wasn't you?"

"You think it was Crowley, though? I just don't think that he would be able to pull it off."

"Yeah Cas." Dean was the one to speak now, "I mean, it does seem a little crazy, like-"

"I swear to God, if you say dingo- ate- my- baby- crazy I will chop off your head right now." Dean looked a little taken aback by Sam, "Geez, Sam. It's just a phrase! How many time did you hear me say dingo- at- my- baby- crazy on Tuesday?" Sam just sighed, "Too many times, Dean. Too many times." Dean shook his head, and turned back to Cas. Dean was about to open him mouth to say something when Cas spoke instead, "I'm sorry Dean. I can't do this. I just can't. And I'm sorry for this. I'm sorry for everything Dean." He slowly reached up his hand, and set it on Dean's forehead. There was a flash of bright light.

Angel with a- Cas turned off the radio. He wasn't in the mood for that anyway. Okay. Let's go through this logically. This could only be an Angel. And they must be close, somewhere they can watch us. Where they can blend in. The diner. Cas left the hotel room with a fluttering of wings, appearing in the middle of the diner. "I know what you are! Just- let me out. Why are you doing this? Why?" Nobody said anything, just staring at him with slightly blank expressions, "I can do this by talking, or-" He slid his Angel blade out of his coat sleeve. "If I kill everyone here, one of you is bound to be the one I'm looking for."

"But you think that it'd be over then?" The man in the corner booth stood up. setting his strawberry syrup down on the table. Strawberry. "You really think that I'd be stupid enough to just be here. Especially after the near disaster with Luci?"

"Gabriel. Gabriel? Gabriel! You died. Lucifer killed you." Gabriel (been figured out) morphed back into the vessel that Cas had learned to call Gabriel. Gabriel abandoned his pancakes, and walked over to where Cas stood. "Cas. I didn't die at that hotel. You really think that I'd be stupid enough to literally walk right into the danger zone, as myself? No! I like life too much! You know that. I mean, seriously Cassie, you never once considered that I'd survived that? Come on! I thought that you were smarter than that!" Cas sighed, "It was the Apocalypse, Gabriel. We kind of got used to our friends dying. We didn't want to get false hope that, maybe, one had survived." Gabriel scoffed. "I forgot how depressing you were. Lighten up, Cassie!" Cas glared at Gabriel, "Stop calling me Cassie. My name is Castiel. Cas is fine." Gabriel smirked, "Oh so you like that name that Dean-o gives you, but when I give you a nickname you shoot it down? Come on. Oh, I heard from Sammy about you two. I mean, I created the loop for a different reason, but if it gets you two knuckleheads together then..."

"Then why did you create the loop?"

"To get your attention." Cas looked murderous now, "You got my attention. Now break the loop." Gabriel laughed, "Ha! You think that that's it? You think that all I wanted to do is say hi and we'd both be on our merry way? No, to break the loop, you've got to break the deal." Cas tilted his head, interested now, "What deal?"

"You know what deal, Castiel! The deal with Crowley? The deal that'll open friggin' PURGATORY?! Unless you've forgotten about that little deal, you know exactly what deal, and exactly WHY you can't go through with it!"

"It'll be fine, Gabriel. I can handle the souls." This made Gabriel angry, "You can handle the souls? Oh, five million souls, and you can just HANDLE THEM? No you can't. I couldn't. You'll go mad with power, and oh, what am I forgetting? Oh yeah, LEVIATHANS! Leviathans Cas. Unless you'd forgotten about the stories, there's gonna be Leviathans in the mix with all those souls, cause if you hadn't thought, they're not gonna like being trapped up in Purgatory for millennia. And if you say that you can HANDLE the Leviathans- just- you can't Cas. I know you can't, you know you can't. We all know that Cas. What I don't get is why you're just IGNORING that."

"There's no other choice, Gabriel. There's no other way to defeat Raphael. Unless I have the power of more souls than I can get ahold of on Earth and in Heaven, I won't be able to defeat Raphael. Unless you want him to win. Because last time I checked, you were helping us stop the Apocalypse. And that's what will happen if Raphael wins and gets his way."

"Yeah Cas, but the thing is, if you win using Purgatory and the souls- huh, that sounds like a band name, Purgatory and the Souls. Anyway- if you win using them, then the Leviathans will have been let free, and that's not winning. That's destruction. Because the Leviathans are smart- God, I must sound like a broken record- and if they get loose, they're not getting back to their dimension. And I don't think that you want that to happen. They'll wipe out the humans, Cas. All of them. In less time than I'd like to admit. And then they'll eat us. All of the Angels. Me, you, Bath. Michael and Luci too, once they invade Hell. And then they're gonna eat everything on Earth. And then they're gonna eat each other. And then- then the world will be completely dead. Nothing. Cause face it Cas. If you screw this one up, Dad's not going to be there to save you! Dad's missing, or gone, or something! I don't know, but he's not going to save your ass on this one! So go away, and come back later with your answer. There's no way that you're going to break the time loop unless I do it. The only way that I'd do that is if you decide to try to defeat Raph some other way. Without the band experience. We don't need Purgatory and the Souls."


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Dean stood at the entrance to the diner, staring at Gabriel standing in the middle of the room, talking about Purgatory.

"Gabriel?" Sam said, staring at him, not really sure whether he should be angry that Gabriel hadn't revealed that he was actually alive, or happy that Gabriel was actually still alive. Gabriel turned to look at Sam, and smirked, "Hey! Sammy! Course you don't remember yesterday. We met, we talked. I told you pretty much what I told Cassie here." He reached over and put two fingers to Sam's forehead. Sam's eyes widened, and started to grin, turning to Dean and Cas. "Oh my God. You two did... you know." Dean looked confused for a moment, then remembered their conversation from this morning, and turned bright red. "It's not- I-just- shut up, Sam!" Sam just laughed, storing away this information later for blackmail. Gabriel turned back to Cas.

"Brother. I love you to death, but I can't let you do this. To yourself, to anybody. I just can't Cas. The Leviathans will kill you, kill me, kill Dean, kill Sam. And they will kill everyone we know. Everyone we don't know too. Please. I'm sorry Cas, but I can't let you open Purgatory and kill the planet. Even Death would die. Eaten actually. Now! Back to the real business. How are you gonna defeat Raph? Cause you sure as HELL ain't gonna open Purgatory. Or work with a demon in general. I'm your big brother; I know what's good for you." Cas snorted, and looked scathingly at Gabriel, "You know what's good for me? You put me in a catapult, and told me that was how you learned how to fly, Gabriel." Gabriel laughed, along with Sam and Dean. But Gabriel's laugh had a nostalgic ring to it, "Oh, I nearly forgot about that... And you actually believed me. That was the important part, Cassie. Don't skip over the important bits! Anyway, I was trying to teach you a lesson." All that Cas could do was stare at Gabriel disbelievingly, "Teach me a lesson? How is- you know what, never mind. I don't really care. Can we talk about the time loop now?" They started discussing tactics in whispered Enochian so that Sam and Dean wouldn't be able to tell what they were saying. The less people that knew about it the better.

Sam was still thrilled about the incident (that he only remembered because Gabriel had done the weird forehead thing) yesterday. He knew that Dean could be ignorant... but if the only thing that would get those two together was one of them dying on loop every day, the so be it. The only problem was, that neither of them would remember it by the time that Gabriel was through with the loop. Still, the news about Cas secretly working with Crowley hit Dean hard, and Sam could tell. Dean had always been the one that defended Cas whenever he or Bobby brought up that Cas might not be completely loyal to them anymore. Learning that that was true, Sam knew that Dean would hate it. Especially with this morning in account. Dean would just be devastated.

And he was. Dean always hated it when he was lied to, and with Cas... Cas the Angel who can't lie, Cas the Angel of the Lord, Cas the perfect little Angel... well with Cas, it had hit just a bit too hard. Even as Sam and Bobby tried to convince him that something fishy was going on, Dean had stood by, defending Cas, and pouring his heart and soul into his hope that he was right and Sam and Bobby were wrong. Don't get them wrong, they would've been thrilled to know for certain that Cas was completely normal (well, as normal as an Angel of the Lord can get). But that wasn't the case. Speaking of Bobby. Shit. He'd have to call him. He'd do it in the morning, he had other things on his mind right now. Sam and Bobby wanted to believe the best of Cas, but they were still hunters, and they got paranoid quick. And the only reason that Dean didn't stumble along after them, was because this was Cas. They could always trust Cas. Cas was always by their sides, through thick and thin (God, he made it sound like a marriage, but that's not the point here). The point was that Cas was Cas. That's really all it came down to. It wasn't because Dean was harboring a tiny (flaming) crush for Cas. That's not why, now, when he found out about the whole ordeal, he just sighed, and let it go. Sort of. He let it go with Cas. But he was still having silent arguments with himself about whether he should actually be angry. But it was Cas, so it was hard to stay angry at him for too, too long.

Eventually Cas and Gabriel came back into the hotel room that the brothers were staying in, interrupting Dean's train of thought. Cas took a deep breath, "We have a plan."

"Hardly even a plan."

"Yeah, well, if it doesn't work then we'll all just go back to Tuesday." Gabriel rolled his eyes, "You know, usually it's me that comes up with the stupid plans that turn out to be genius. Of course, that's just me, so your stupid plan- just by judging how idiotic it is- isn't genius. My plans are always genius."

"Yeah, and you don't have an ego three times the size of Russia..." Sam drawled at him sarcastically, trying to lighten some of the tension in the room. Gabriel smirked, "I'm not going to deny that." Dean finally decided to ask what the plan was.

"We're going to invade Heaven."


	9. Chapter 9

"What? I must have misunderstood you, because I know that nobody would be insane enough to invade Heaven." Dean sputtered angrily.

Gabriel sighed, "Well, as long as I don't die, then I can go back to today. Since I already started the loop, it wouldn't take much power at all to go back to the beginning of today. So if I come back here, there may be the chance that I don't even have the energy to kill you, I promise you, as long as I'm still alive, and one of you dies... then we'll go back to the way it was at the beginning of yesterday. I don't know if I'll go back to normal, considering the fact that I'm the one that was the implementer of the time loop or whatever. But don't worry about that. If I come back alone, that means that Cas failed. And that means that the Apocalypse will be at hand at some point soon. So if I come back alone, and I can't kill you myself... Well... Knife. Neck. Sorry. And then if we aren't back by the end of the day, then we both failed. Unless you really want to put faith in us, then one of you can kill yourself, but... otherwise. That means that the Apocalypse is on us again. So. I guess we should get just a bit of backup. Cas, so you wish to do the honor?" Cas shook his head, if he'd been human, then Sam would've been worried that he was about to get sick. He didn't seem to be able to speak, and he was paler then Sam had ever seen him before. Gabriel tipped his head, "Okay then. Meloldy! Over he-"

"You're alive! You little kho lor gor floh." It seemed that whatever Mels had to say, she could only say in Enochian. Gabriel grinned, and held up his hands in surrender, laughing, "Woa-ho! Looks like somebody taught you a few things that I didn't! I assume that would be Balth." Mels started to laugh, and she pressed her hand to her mouth. She enveloped him in a tight hug, "Oh- you're actually alive. I'd hoped of course..." Gabriel de-entangled himself from Mels's tight grip, and the smile slid off his face, and he became grave, "Mels... Listen. I know that this plan is going to sound really really REALLY stupid. But we have a plan. And it just might work. So... we're going to invade Heaven. Today."

Mels just stared at him. She didn't say anything, and Gabriel seemed to shrink under her gaze. She looked toward Cas, who quickly took a step backwards. "I- I don't know-. Yes. That's the plan." He looked down at his hands, and his face was still pale. Mels nodded, "Okay. If that's what Cas says, then I'll go with it. I'll fight with you." Gabriel's eyes widened, and he relaxed visibly. "Nice choice for a second in command, Cassie. She's definitely a loyal one. Now. Where were we? Right. Oi, Balthy-butt! Get down here. Yeah, it's me. No! I'm not- Why would I call you that?!" Sam decided that, either Gabriel had gone insane, or (the more likely option, judging by the fact that the other Angels weren't looking at him strangely) he was communicating via Angel Radio.

"I'm not going to call you that Balth, I'm your older brother, I can call you whatever I want. Yes. No! I know that Sam doesn't let Dean call him that. Because Sam's terrifying, and a giant, that's why. Damn straight that makes sense. So get down here. Oh... Not one of his rants again." Gabriel shook his head, and looked at Sam, "This is probably going to take a while." He looked back up at the sky again, "Come ON Balth."

"Balthazar, if you don't get your ass down here right now I will go up there and-" Mels started her threat, but didn't get to finish on account of a fluttering of Angel wings.

"Fine, okay. I'm here. What do you want?" He sounded cross, but it was fake. The could all tell that he was happy that Gabriel was back and alive. Gabriel scratched the side of his head, just behind his ear, "Well, Balth, realize that... this plan isn't completely stupid, and Mels agrees with it, so it must be fine. Uh, realize that we have a plan B to if this doesn't go to plan so-"

"Just spit it out already! You think that MY rants are long. I mean, seriously, by the time that this is over, Raphael will have just died of old age." Gabriel giggled nervously. "About that... Yeah... Well. Our plan is to invade Heaven and try to kill Raph. Today. Like in an hour." Balthazar stared at Gabriel just like Mels had, "You ARE joking right?" Gabriel shook his head.

"Bloody Hell. Did the time that we thought that you were dead fry what was left of your brain? Or were you always this stupid?"

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your older brother!" Gabriel looked very offended, but there was the slight glint in his eyes that said that they were both joking.

Sam laughed, "I talk to Dean like that all the time." Gabriel turned to glare at him, "Sam! Don't flaunt how freakishly tall you are!" As Gabriel said the last comment, he reached up and ruffled Sam's hair. Now it was Sam that glared at Gabriel. He ran his hand through his hair, and all of the strands that had been sticking out in odd angles now straightened themselves out. Gabriel looked at him, shocked, "No! No. That's impossible. That's just impossible." Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "What's impossible...?"

"That!" Gabriel pointed to Sam's hair. Balthazar was doubling up silently, being careful not to spill the glass of wine that he'd just created out of thin air. Balthazar knew that Gabriel was very protective of his own hair. And apparently very jealous of Sam's.

"I won't do it. Nope I won't take it anymore. I just can't take this." Gabriel didn't appear to be joking anymore. Sam just shook his head, "I don't get it Gabriel. What's so weird."

Gabriel shook his head again, and Balthazar continued to double over. Dean just looked vaguely amused.

"You genetic freak. You know, I was polite with you being tall. I could deal with you being handsome, but perfect hair, damn you to hell!

They all burst into laughter, except Gabriel, who still seemed annoyed, and Cas, who still seemed incapable of speech.

But eventually they got their act together. Mels, Balthazar and Cas talked quietly in the corner in Enochian about plans for attack. Cas continued to get paler and paler. By the time that the small huddle had finished talking, Sam wondered if Cas had any blood left in his face. Cas walked over, and kissed Dean lightly on his forehead before disappearing with a light flapping of wings along with the rest of the Angels.

Several hours later, after Dean had finished panicking about the light kiss that Cas had given him on the forehead (although he didn't really get over it really), Gabriel came back a large bloody wound on his thigh, carrying Cas like a baby. He set him down on the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He walked ober to Dean, "I am so, so sorry." He reached up to press his hand to Dean's forehead, but he ducked out of the way. "What happened."

"They're dead Dean! Mels, Balthazar, a poor little Angel called Samandriel. They're all dead. Cas is dead Dean! I'm sorry, but I had to get out of there before Raphael killed me, and they would be dead for real." He reached up again, and this time, Dean didn't back out. There was a flash of bright light.

Angel with a shotgun, fighting till the war's one, I don't care if Heaven won't take me back.

"Uh... What the Hell is Gabriel doing standing in the middle of our room?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Shit." Gabriel continued to stand (bleeding) in the middle of the floor. Cas startled in his chair at the front of the room. He brought his hand up to his face, as if surprised that it was still there. Gabriel vanished with a fluttering of wings. The Winchester brothers immediately turned to Cas for explanation. Cas raised his hands quickly, as if in surrender, "I swear I had nothing to do with it." Neither appeared to believe him (although Sam more than Dean. He seemed to know Gabriel better than Dean. And Gabriel (who was supposed to be dead by the way) just randomly appearing in the middle of their hotel room seemed just the sort of thing that Gabriel would do). But still, neither believed him.

"I honestly have no idea what just happened." Dean started believing him just a bit.

"I think that this is the time where you actually ask 'Hey. Gabe. What the Hell's going on?' and figure out what actually happened?"

"Fine then. Shoot. And why can't you just heal that cut?" Dean sat down on the bed, angrily crossing his arms and glaring at Gabriel.

"Well, you can't just heal a cut made by an Angel blade. As for what the Hell's going on, sorry, now's not the time. Cas if you could do the honors?" And he fluttered off. They immediately turned back to Cas again. Dean spoke first, "What the HELL was that, Cas. You know, it sounded to me a LOT like he thought that you know what's going on here. So... The HELL, Cas!?" Cas looked down at his clasped fingers, "I'm sorry, Dean. And I'm sorry for this." He leaned over and pressed his palm to Dean's forehead.

Angel with a shotgun, fighting till the war's won, I don't care if Heaven won't take me back.

"What is this song anyway?"

"Dude, have you been watching us all night? That's creepy." Cas glanced up, and with a flick of his hand, they were both clean, and dressed. "I need to talk to you. Down to breakfast. Now." They raised their eyebrows, glanced at each other, but followed Cas down to the diner. Cas scanned the diner, and headed straight to the man in the corner booth eating the breakfast burrito. He slid in next to him, and both Sam and Dean were very confused as to why.

"I thought you ate the pancakes." Cas smiled lightly at him. The man looked up from the burrito that he was devouring, and smirked, "Yeah, well, a man has no choice but to eat the same food for more than a hundred days, then he has the chance to change that, he does." Now Sam and Dean were very confused.

"...Right, as much as I'd love to hear the story behind this, I'd rather get our own table and some breakfast. You said that you wanted to talk." Cas looked up at Dean, and motioned for them to sit across the booth. They did. More through a curiosity as to what was happening then to them listening to Cas. The man spoke next, "Right-o, kiddies. You're probably wondering what-"

"Um." Cas interrupted him, "Face." Realization dawned across his face, and he wavered blue for a second before morphing into... Gabriel. Gabriel spoke again, "I was wondering why you didn't recognize me. I was also wondering why Cas dragged you here, when we just did something to avoid a situation like this."

"I was thinking-"

"Yes, and that's never a good thing Cassie." Gabriel smirked jokingly, while Cas glared at him, "I was thinking, and I want them to help with planning. I think that they could think of something to help us in defeating Raphael."

"You have so much faith in them, Cas. It's really adorable. Anyway, I'm guessing that you're wondering how I'm alive." He tapped them both on the forehead, and the only memory they got was Gabriel explaining how he was alive. His Grace was too tapped from the battle in Heaven to be doing this generously.

*:*:*:*:*

Four hours later- of which they got many strange looks because of, Dean slamming his fist on the table, Cas shouting trying to defend himself. Gabriel generally shouting loudly for most of the time, Sam having to stand up to calm the rest of the group down, as they were all yelling at each other- they were finally able to work together a half of a plan. They'd all decided that there was no way that they would invade Heaven again, while that had the element of surprise, it utterly failed last time. And they couldn't think of any way to make it better. They decided quickly that they couldn't just walk up and declare themselves. And Cas definitely couldn't go one-on-one with Raphael, because Raphael was still an Archangel. So they decided that a trap was the best thing to do. And they would need Chuck. And bless him if he actually decided to do it.

The plan was this: They would find Chuck, and take him somewhere in a large warehouse. They would put circles of holy oil almost everywhere, but not so that when they lit one, they would all light. They would stick a random creature in the room (something not too dangerous, but defiantly life threatening). Raphael would come down to save him, and then once he stepped in one of the rings of holy fire, they would light that ring, and he would be trapped. Then Cas would get him with the Angel blade. It was a simple enough plan. So it should work. Hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11

They walked back up to the Winchester's room, and drew straws as to who would have to call Chuck telling him that they needed to put him in a life-threatening situation to draw out Raphael. Sam lost. So he pulled out his phone, and scrolled through his contacts to find Chuck's number. The phone picked up on the second ring, "Yeah? What do you need Sam?"

"Er- well..." There was a pause on the other end, until, "Oh God. What's wrong?"

"Well, see, we need your help."

"You need me to do something incredibly stupid in order to fix something and it could end up with me dying?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"I'll be right there. Send Cas to poof me over." Sam grinned, and replied- somewhat smugly- "We can do better than that."

"Oh?"

"We'll send-" He gestured to Gabriel, who fluttered off

"AAH!" There was a clattering, a thumping noise, and they heard Gabriel shout. There was the sound of wings, and Gabriel appeared with a hand over his head, and Chuck in tow. Chuck was holding a toilet plunger, and Sam burst out laughing, "You- you- it's the plunger!" Chuck glared at Sam and shook the plunger threateningly, and Sam stopped laughing.

"You could've told me you know! You don't just send an Angel who's supposed to be dead to come and fly me off to who knows where!"

"Sorry, Chuck. Really." Sam paused, "But thanks for hitting him over the head with the plunger. That was brilliant." Now it was Gabriel that was glaring at Sam, and Chuck smirked and bowed. He straightened up, dropped the toilet plunger, and became serious. "Alright, people. What's the plan then?"

"Er..." Sam went back to being nervous about talking to Chuck. "Well... we've decided to put you in some large abandoned warehouse with this particularly violent demon that we can get from Bobby that he said that he'd trapped in his Panic Room. Hopefully then Raphael will come down, smite the demon, and he will step in one of the rings of holy fire that we'll have set up. Then Cas will stab him with the Angel blade. You okay with that?" Chuck paused for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, sure. It needs to be done." Sam sighed, relieved that Chuck had agreed to the plan. As he'd thought before, bless Chuck for agreeing to the plan. Gabriel was just about to fly to Bobby's house but Sam quickly stopped him, "No! Wait! If you go into the middle of his living room, he'll get mad and start making sure that you aren't a demon or a shape shifter. He will literally torture you, knowing that you can't die, he'll get you in the neck or head." Gabriel smiled, "Thanks." And they were all dropped off on Bobby's porch. Sam knocked three times and shouted, "Bobby! It's us! Me, Dean, Chuck, Cas... and, uh, Bobby, Gabriel's here too!" The door opened instantly. "You. You're alive." Bobby glared at Gabriel before dragging them all inside, "Get in here yah idjits. Now tell me what the hell is going on."

*:*:*:*:*

It took a while, but eventually they were able to explain about how Gabriel was alive, and what Chuck was doing there, and what the plan was. Bobby kept shaking his head about how stupid the plan was. After they told him about the plan, he spoke to Chuck "You know you could very easily die doing this, right?" Chuck nodded, and followed the rest of the group down to the Panic Room.

"Right." Gabriel told them, "I'm going to need you to get rid of that Angel warding right there, so that I can pop in there, knock him- him or her?"

"Her."

"Right. So that I can knock her out, then transport her to the warehouse. But we'll need to get..." He vanished suddenly. It was silent for a few seconds, and Sam just shook his head, somewhat annoyed. "You know, I really wish that he'd say what he was going to do before he just poofs off like that." It was silent for another couple minutes. Suddenly Chuck groaned, and held his hand to his head, "Alcohol. I need it. It'll knock me out." Instead, Cas just stepped forward and placed two fingers on his forehead, Sam catching him before he hit his head on the floor. They carefully laid him across Bobby's couch. After a few more minutes, they heard a fluttering of Gabriel's wings in the basement accompanied with Gabriel making a somewhat confused noise. He came up the stairs and his eyes widened when he saw Chuck lying unconscious on Bobby's chair.

"No, don't worry, Gabriel. He's just passed out. Visions." Gabriel nodded, and set a jug on the table. "I already found a nice warehouse, and set up the rings of Holy oil. We should be ready once you know, Chuck is awake." They waited patiently for a while, while Chuck woke up. Eventually though, he did, and he relayed the vision that he'd had. "Well, uh. As far as I can tell I survive, but get knocked out for a period of time. There's a lot of blood, and I really don't know whose it is. I fight this demon thing basically be running around and trying to hide, while still staying on the same floor that all of the holy oil was on. I really couldn't tell much else. Sorry."

"No. It's fine. Come on then, let's go."

*:*:*:*:*

They finally got out of the house, with the demon in tow in around an hour with only minor problems (Bobby insisted to go with them, even though they didn't want him to as it would be incredibly dangerous). They arrived at the warehouse (in other words, Gabriel flew them there), and they told Chuck that they wouldn't be able to be in the room obviously, so that they wouldn't be smited by Raphael. They reminded Chuck to be swift to light the ring of holy fire, so that Raphael wouldn't have any time to leave.

Finally, everything was set up. Chuck was in his position, they had the violent demon in the a cage somewhat hidden in the walls so that Raphael wouldn't notice it as soon as he arrived, and they had the cameras (as sturdy as Gabriel could procure through thin air) in place so that they could watch what was happening while not actually being in the room (they were sitting in Bobby's place. Minus Chuck). And they let the demon out. And all Hell broke loose.


	12. Chapter 12

The demon ran at Chuck, who (just as he had said that he would) started screaming, and panicking, and instantly ran in the other direction. Thankfully, the building started to shake and light started to stream through the windows. The demon stopped and turned to look at what was creating all of the commotion. She quickly decided that she didn't really care about what was making all the noise and turned back to Chuck (who had also (stupidly) stopped). She lunged at him with a small knife that she'd wielded at the beginning of the fight. She caught him at his shoulder, and raked it down to his elbow. He screamed again, but this time it was in pain and not in fright. He could feel himself loosing consciousness from the blood loss, and, somewhat stupidly, his second to last thought before passing out was so that's what all of the blood was. His last thought, though, was much less stupid, and much more worrying. Raphael! No. No, you have to stay awake so that you can catch Raphael...! You have to stay awake... To no avail though. He collapsed on to the hard concrete, in a hard faint.

The flashing continued even after Chuck passed out. Raphael appeared before the demon, quickly killing it. Gabriel appeared in front of him. Raphael's eyes widened, "Gabriel? I had news that you had died. I thought that you had died!" He (She? It really was hard to be gender specific as an Angel. Especially one that had recently changed vessels).

"I'm not-" He shoved her (him?) hard on his (her?) shoulders, "Dead. Although you-" He snapped, and the ring of holy oil that now surrounded her sprang up.

"Holy fire, Gabriel? Really? You think that holy fire concerns me that much?" She (Gabriel decided that she definitely would be called a she) retorted, but Gabriel could definitely see a glance of concern in her eyes. Cas appeared behind her, "I think that you should be concerned, Raphael." Gabriel saw the glint of Cas's Angel blade, and he saw Raphael stiffen.

"Castiel. I'm sure that we can work out something else. You really don't have to kill me. And in such a way? A trap, Castiel? This is what this is. I assume that it was those humans" She spat the word as if it were poison on her tongue, "that thought of such a plan?"

"Nah." Gabriel spoke, and Raphael whirled around to see him. Gabriel just shook his head, "Nah, that was me. I came up with the basics. The 'Chuck lures you out of your Heaven hidey-hole' bit. Sam came up with most of the specific details. The creature to put him in danger, the multiple rings of holy fire, and the cameras to make sure that nothing went wrong were all his idea. Bobby came up with the demon. Of course, though, Cas is the most important part of the plan," Gabriel started to circle the ring of fire, not speaking until he stood behind Cas on the other side. "Cas is the one that kills you. You always knew that it would either be him or you. That's why you had no faith that your begging would work. It would either be him or you that died, but you always thought that it'd be you, being an Archangel and all. Seriously though, you really could've taken Luci's advice. He was the one that taught me what I needed to know to fake my death you know. He taught it to you too. You don't have to have died here. But really you do." Raphael continued to glare at both of them

"I think that we should get the others down here too, for this very special event. What do you say Cas?" Cas just nodded, not taking his eyes of Raphael, as if he looked away for one second, then Raphael could vanish, and they'd never have this chance again. Gabriel flew off, and came back in a couple seconds with Sam, Dean, and Bobby in tow. Gabriel walked over to Chuck, quickly healed his wound, and let him rest to recover slightly. He walked back to the group.

"Castiel! Please!"

"No Raphael. You choose to do something that I helped stop. Something that I prevented, and it's better like that. I will not spare your life. I will take your life, replacing the millions upon billions of lives that you would take if you took charge of Heaven. I am sorry Raphael. I really am. But it's better like this then restarting the Apocalypse." And with that, Cas threw the knife into Raphael's stomach. She fell, with an expression similar to Gabriel's when Lucifer had stabbed him. Gabriel vanished the flames, and caught her before she hit the ground, "I am sorry, brother. But Castiel is right. If there was any other way..." He lowered her onto the ground, and stepped back. There was the blinding flash of white light, and Raphael lay on the ground, a huge pair of black, burnt wings out to her sides.


	13. Chapter 13

Cas stared at the body for a moment, then turned around, and sighed. "I just killed on of my brethren, and I'm supposed to be celebrating." Dean rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Sam glanced over to where Chuck was lying on the ground, "Is he okay?" Gabriel walked over, and the rest of the group followed like ducklings. Gabriel leaned down, and pressed his fingers to Chuck's head. Chuck stirred, "Mm I 'live?"

"Yeah, you're alive, Chuck. And it worked. Raphael's dead." Chuck nodded, appearing to still be a little groggy from having passed out.

"Right." Dean said, "Should we go back to Bobby's place, then?" They all nodded in agreement, and Gabriel smirked, "Should I take us directly into the living room, or should I transport us to the porch?" He teased at Bobby. Bobby smacked him on the back of his head, and Gabriel just laughed, and flew them into Bobby's living room.

They all settled in, talking and laughing, telling stories. Gabriel told a particularly interesting story about the Archangels when they were younger.

"So there was this one time, when we were younger, and Raph and Michael were arguing about something, and Raphael just shouted something along the lines of 'Tho vroh qent!'" Cas choked on the air that he'd been breathing in, "Raphael said that. Really? Raphael? Not you?"

"Yeah, but let me finish my story. I can't even translate that into English. But I can just say that it's extremely rude. Especially to say to an older brother. So Michael just stood there, staring at him, and then in, like, in one second, his face, he was SO angry, and he just screams, 'LUCIFER!' and so both Luci and Dad come running, and me, being the stupid little kid that I was, I say, "Dad! Raphael said Tho vroh qent to Michael!' Hey, don't judge, I was really young back then! And I think for a moment, he wasn't really sure whether to punish us, or just laugh at me. He eventually just told Michael to deal with it. And so, you know how Angels can do the whole Angel radio like thing? Well, we were really young back then, and we couldn't control it as well, especially if we were scared, angry, worried, happy, or any really strong emotion, so we could all hear Michael thinking the Enochian equivalent to 'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!' over and over and over in his head. He eventually turned to Lucifer and said, 'You did this! You taught him to say that word!' Lucifer just stared at him, 'Say what word Mike? What are you talking about?' and so Michael kinda went this funny reddish purple color, and told him, 'you know exactly what word, what Gabriel just repeated when you walked in!' So Lucifer shrugged and told him, 'I don't know which word you're talking about. You'll have to tell me exactly.' And Michael just sort of growls at him, and he finally says 'Tho vroh qent.' All quiet as if he thinks that we won't be able to hear him. And so then Luci responds and he says, 'I really don't know. I didn't teach him that. I honestly didn't. Although I think that I might know who did' and he smirks, and Mikey just glowers at him all, 'I know it was you, I just know that it was you.' And Luci says, 'It really wasn't. I think it was probably Gabriel.' And Michael just stares at Lucifer for a minute until he rounds on me. And I just give him his huge devilish grin, and I take off running. God, I was laughing so hard!" The group thoroughly enjoyed Gabriel's story, which transitioned into more of Gabriel's stories. One of which involved Cas.

"So you know that when we were younger I used to sit down, and teach you what things were?" When Cas shook his head, Gabriel continued.

"So, here's how this whole fiasco started. I sat you down and showed you a butterfly- which were huge back then- and you would say that you wanted to ride it. And I asked you if you knew what it was called- for your benefit, I'm gonna say this all in English- Cassie here just looked at me and shook his head. Even back then, he still did his little head tilt thing. It was adorable. So, I'm just about to say 'It's called a butterfly' when I get this evil, evil, evil idea in my head. And I say the first thing that comes to my mind. 'It's called an ass, Cassie.' So you grin, and thank me, and start poking at the huge butterfly- and say, 'Big ass!" and point to it, and I start laughing, which draws Anna over. She asked me what I was laughing about, and I just whispered to her, 'I told Cas that the butterfly's called an ass, and so now he just pointed at it and said 'Big ass!'' which of course sets her off too, and soon we both are on it, telling poor little innocent Cassie that a tree is a shit, and so on with things that I can't translate into English. So then later, I go tell Cas to go ask Michael something involving one of the things that we'd taught him that day, and not to tell him that we were the ones that told you. I think that I said something like, 'If you tell Michael that you learned it on your own, and figured it out on your owe, he'll be really impressed with you.' So of course, being the little happy baby that you were, you bounce over and say something to him, I couldn't hear what you said, and I can see Michael getting more and more horrified by the second. And he goes this purplish color and shouts, 'GABRIEL! YOU GET YOUR BUTTERFLY DOWN HERE!'And I just laugh and run off giggling, Anna following me. God, you were so gullible!" Dean's nearly in tears laughing, and Sam's fallen out of his chair. Even Cas is smiling. Which of course had been the entire point of telling the stories. Because, even Gabriel was feeling a bit down about Raphael, he was the only remaining one that was his age after all. And so Gabriel told stories, both to cheer up Cas and himself. Of course, it worked fabulously.


End file.
